


WHEN A GOD LOVES A DEMIGOD

by IllogicallyLogical



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicallyLogical/pseuds/IllogicallyLogical
Summary: What happens when Percy accepts Zeus' gift of immortality? What if he becomes a god? Will Annabeth still love him? These are the questions to be asked when their hopeless relationship continues. oh, and what would his mom say? And guess who Percy runs for advice? Not to mention that every good love story has a twist. My first fanfic so sorry for any errors. P.S only weekend updates
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

#  WHEN A GOD LOVES A DEMIGOD 

##  CHAPTER 1: PERCY POV 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE AWESOME CHARACTERS. UNCLE RICK DOES.**

(okay so this chapter is more or less like the book because I've read the books a million times. Hope you don't mind)

**CHAPTER 1: PERCY**

"Percy Jackson!" my father boomed. Silence hung in the air and all eyes were on me as I made my way up to him. I bowed to Zeus and then I knelt before my father.

"Rise, my son" he said. I obliged.

"A great hero must be rewarded and does anyone who would deny that my son deserves it?" he challenged.

"We agree. Percy Jackson, is there any wish you would like to be granted?" Zeus asked.

"Any gift?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, any gift and I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all time, something we have not granted to a hero for years. If you wish, Perseus Jackson, I will make you immortal. You can serve as your father's lieutenant for eternity" he says and I'm speechless. The room is so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"A god?" I asked, a little breathless. He nodded. I wanted it. More than anything but it seemed wrong, so wrong.

"I approve" Athena muttered assent, looking at Annabeth.

I turned to look at her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. Athena looked at us with what could only be disgust and that's a mild way of putting it. I remembered the time when Annabeth was close to joining the Hunters of Artemis. I almost lost my head. How could I do this to her? But the gift was so tempting.

"Son" Poseidon's voiced jarred me back to reality. "Have you made your mind?"

"I…um" I stammered. I took a deep breath. This is my life. I have to make my own choices and I cant let anyone get in my way. But Annabeth was a big part of my demigod life. I would never admit this out aloud, but she has saved my ass a lot of times. That's another reason why I don't have to depend on her to save my damn life. I could be a god. Undying. Unfading. Ageless. Fuck it, I'm overthinking.

"I choose to be a god." My voice resonated around the hall. Every syllable coming out of my mouth was heard by everyone. There was no turning back.

Zeus stood up from his ass throne and summoned his master bolt. I still have memories of that piece of shit and they weren't pleasant. For a moment I thought he was pranking me and he was going to fry my sorry butt for asking such a priceless gift.

"Close your eyes" he instructed.

I did as he told. I stood there for a few minutes like an idiot.

"Let immortality, the greatest gift the gods can grant a mortal, be bestowed upon Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus!" he thundered. I mean he literally thundered. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. I felt nauseated by this unnatural feeling. I felt as if my whole body was expanding, unable to contain my immortal soul. When I thought I was going to pop, the feeling subsided. I dared to open my eyes and looked at my hands. Surprisingly enough, they were still mine. Percy's hands. Not mine: the great god Perseus.

"Is this real?" I asked, astonished to hear my beautiful voice. My father beamed at me.

"Yes my son. You are an immortal forever. You will serve as my lieutenant for eternity" my dad said, and I could tell he was incredibly pleased with me and I can't help the stupid grin plastered on my face. Just as I was about to turn to Annabeth to let her see what I've become, I thought I heard a sob. I quickly turned around, only to find Annabeth's absence.


	2. CHAPTER 2: ANNABETH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNABETH'S POV

##  ANNABETH POV 

**Okay so this is a small quote to start this chap**

**_"What is love? In math it's a problem. In history it's a battle. In science it's a reaction but in my heart it's you_ **

CHAPTER 2: Annabeth

I couldn't believe what I saw.

I couldn't stand to watch Percy being transformed into a god. Those words sound alien together; Percy, a god? I would have laughed if someone told this to me a few months ago but again, people change. I just lost Luke today and how can I stand to lose Percy?

I hate change, I thought, while racing down the majestic hallways. I turned around corners, left and right, not bothering where they would lead me. I wanted to stay away from him. Gods, why does everything have to be so complicated?

I loved Percy. Period. Even if he can be an asshole sometimes, I loved him with my whole heart. I turned a corner and came to a dead end. I sat down, my back against the wall and my head in my hands. Thinking why the fuck love is so complicated, I started sobbing. How can I love him when he's a god? Gods are all jerks, and I wouldn't dream of dating one. I thought of all the good times I shared with Percy. Most of them were fighting by his side, knowing that we might die any minute and he looked very charming even if he looked like death. Then there was the kiss. I could still feel his soft but slightly chapped lips against mine but that was history. I swore I would never love Percy if he's a god.

"Daughter" a female voice said

Shit.

I looked up and saw Athena, standing in all her godly glory, frowning at me.

"Mother?" I asked, clearly surprised. My mom was the last person I thought would come after me.

"Rise my daughter. Do not lament and waste your time over boys. Especially not that fool" says Athena, who fell for a million other mortal men and is still called a "maiden goddess". That bitch.

"How many boys have you fell for, mother?" I challenged. Disapproval flashed on her perfect features.

"There is going to be a party in your and Percy's honour. You are expected."

"Annabeth?" someone called.

Fuck.

Percy came round the corner and looked flabbergasted.

"Annabeth are you-" he began.

"I will leave you alone" Athena said, dismissing herself. I got up, wiping my tears and straightening my clothes.

"Perseus" I acknowledged him.

"Percy. I'm still Percy" he said but I didn't care. He was a god. A fucking god.

I began to walk towards the direction I came and he followed me.

"What the fuck do you want Percy?" I growled.

"I want to talk to you about-"

"Too bad I don't want to listen" I said curtly. He began protesting and I knew he wouldn't stop until he talked to me.

I turned around swiftly, coming face to face with him. I'll admit it was a little hard not to gawk. His sea green eyes poured into mine and the soothing scent of the ocean filled my nostrils. But that doesn't change anything.

"Annabeth, I... I wanted to let you know that I'm still the same inside. Still the Percy who fought by your side. Still the one who you call Seaweed Brain. Still...yours"

It was all I could do not to cry. This has moved me because I never imagined he could say these simple, perfect words

"You were never mine, Percy" I remind him, but I knew that wasn't true. God damn it.

"You know that's not true. I just wanted to let you know that I-"

The air next to us shimmered and the bitchiest bitch on Olympus appeared next to us, clasping her hands together, sighing at out drama.

Aphrodite.

"That is so romantic, Percy! But I really think you should practice your lines next time and a beautiful flower wouldn't hurt-"

"Great timing as always" Percy remarked sarcastically.

"Time has no meaning when you're in love, Percy. How I wish one of my daughters could date a god like you!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm. Percy looked like he might beat the fuck out of her but he just said, "What do you want, Aphrodite?"

"Oh, this and that" she said mischeiviously. Percy looks disgusted and began to walk away, leaving me with the goddess of love.

"Annabeth!" she exclaimed. "You are really lucky, you know that right? He loves you with all his soul and not to mention that he is a charming young lad" Aphrodite said, winking at me.

"I don't want his "godly" love" I said disgusted.

She just sighed and said, "The party's just starting. You should make an appearance and I think we should change your looks a bit"

I don't know what sort of magic she cast on me, but I felt as if something heavy has been lifted from me. I immediately relaxed and took a few deep breaths to settle my racing heart.

"Oh, and Annabeth? Even if he can't love you the way you want him to, doesn't mean that he doesn't love you the way he can." With that, she disappeared in a flash of light, leaving me alone in the deserted hallway.


	3. CHAPTER 3: PERCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PERCY'S POV

##  Chapter 3: PERCY 

Ugh.

Just when I got to the part where I would tell Annabeth I loved her, that bitch Aphrodite ruined everything. I headed towards the damn party because I was needed for the preparations; I was a god. When I got to the throne room, my friends were waiting anxiously. Tyson ran towards me at once and gave me a big squeeze worthy enough to make the Hulk jealous. I extracted myself and he looked me in the eye.

"Is Annabeth angry with you, brother?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah I guess so, big guy"

"Why? You are the great god Perseus now. What more could she ask for?"

I wanted to tell him that me being the god here was the whole fucking problem, but just then someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around, and my blood began to boil.

"Ares" I growled

"Punk" he acknowledged me with mock politeness. "Immortal now, huh? I like the idea of smashing you to pulp as often as I want and you'll just keep coming back for more."

"I will not be your personal punching bag, you dick" I spat at him with all the venom I could muster.

He just chuckled like we were enjoying a joke. That asshole.

"You got nothing on the master of taunts, Jackson. Later" he said, walking over to his badly damaged throne and it made me feel somewhat better seeing that piece of shit in ruins.

I turned to Tyson. "Find Annabeth for me, will you?" He nodded and sprinted down the hallway where hopefully, she will be there.

"Perseus Jackson"

I turned, only to find myself face to face with the goddess of wisdom.

"Athena. Hey" I said uneasily because this lady gives me the creeps.

She scoffed. "Just because you are a minor god doesn't mean you can treat me without respect."

"Um...yes ma'am"

She stared at me for a long instant and I felt as if I was being X-rayed.

"You have made a wise decision, Percy. I will give you credit for that. But I will advise you to stay away from my daughter." She had to bring that up. I just stared at the floor.

"I see Annabeth is a little...upset with you" she said, cautiously. Why the fuck is she reminding me this? It hurt every bit of my immortal soul, seeing her all broken like that and it was even worse that I was the one who caused the pain. It was all I could do not to punch her godly face.

"Think about what I have said Percy. I will leave you for now" with that she turned away but I stopped her.

"Wait" I called out. Athena raised a brow.

"A wise man makes his own decisions, an ignorant man follows public opinion" I blurted out. What the hell did I just say?

Athena's expression was unreadable. "Well said Percy Jackson. But remember: wise men talk because they have something to say; fools talk because they have to say something." With those puzzling words, she left me alone. Just as I was going to leave this damn place, I saw Dionysus striding towards me. Great. First Ares, then Athena and now the wine dude.

"Perry Johnson"

"Mr. D. What do you want?"

"Can't someone ask you how life is going Peter Jones? Not to mention that you're still annoying." he said, summoning Diet Coke out of nowhere and popped it open.

"Can't you pronounce my name right? I'm a god" I countered.

"Don't let pride get the best of you Jackson. That's all I want to say."

The party started off well enough. Tyson came back with Annabeth and she looked knockout gorgeous. Her hair was braided back Ancient Greek style and her clothes looked like they were freshly laundered. I had an idea. I closed my eyes and willed my clothes to change. This was risky business considering that I had an audience of 12 Olympians and thrice as many demigods. I opened my eyes and sure enough, they changed into my desired outfit: an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, new jeans and Reeboks. Grinning with satisfaction, I went of to see Thalia.

"'Sup Percy. You look...nice" she remarked. She was acting a little strange too. She was more guarded, more careful. The realisation hit me like Hephaestus' hammer; my friends will no longer treat me as a friend. They will always look up to me as a god. I was so distracted by my thoughts, I forgot I was in a conversation with Thalia.

"Olympus to Percy. Hey you okay?" Thalia shook me out of my daze. I just shook my head and she seemed to notice the problem for the first time.

"Yo Annabeth! Join me for a drink!" she called out. Fuck.

Annabeth hesitated but eventually she joined us. She brushed her hair behind her ears nervously in a cute way that I love. Fuck, she's adorable.

"Hello Percy" she said flatly.

"Hey Annabeth. You look nice" I said, attempting to make conversation. She just shrugged and kept silent the rest of the party.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

My father banged with his trident to get everyone's attention.

"Hear, hear. My son Perseus has gained immortality on this auspicious day and henceforth he will be known as the master of calm waters and the protector of marine life!" he bellowed. I felt my chest rising in pride when everyone raised their glasses and said "To Perseus!" Thanks the gods Annabeth did not run away. Annabeth. I need to do something about her. I needed advice.

I made my way through the crowd and found the goddess of love sitting and pleasantly enjoying the party.

"Hello Percy. I knew you would come to me sooner or later" she said, her multicolour eyes boring into mine.

"I need... advice" I choked out. Nothing could be more embarrassing than asking the goddess of love for relationship advice.

Her eyed gleamed. "I will gladly help you Percy. We have not had a good tragic love story in centuries."

"You will help me fix everything with Annabeth?"

"Of course. But everything comes with a price." she said, mischievously.

"And that is?" I asked, knowing the answer might not be good.

"I need you to start dating Rachel. Secretly."


	4. CHAPTER 4: PERCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PERCY'S POV [I know it's not much of a summary but I don't want to spoil anything lol]

##  Chapter 4: Percy POV 

"I need you to start dating Rachel. Secretly." The words swam in my head as I assimilated the horrifying news.

No fucking way. I don't even know how I feel about her. I mean she's nice and all and she sure is more damn easier to hang out with but my heart belongs to Annabeth. I should have just handled this on my own instead of asking this creep for advice. I should have convinced Annabeth that I love her and that she is the sunshine in my day and moonlight of my nights. Convince her to love me and yet I am her talking to this bitch about dating Rachel, when in the first place I should be fixing things with Annabeth.

"I can't just do that" I said disgusted with Aphrodite.

"Every good love story has a twist, Percy. Do as I say and I shall make it the most tragic love story in history" she said batting her eyelashes. Tragic? What the fuck?

"You mean like Romeo and Juliet?" I said, pretty sure that it was a tragedy. All I knew was that everybody dies in the end.

"Yes and no. Everyone doesn't have to die in the end" she said rolling her eyes. "After all, it's the journey that matters, not the destination and every story has to be unique-"

"Let me get this straight. I just want a normal goddamn relation with Annabeth, not a fucking tragic story" I growl at her. She just sighs.

"That wouldn't be worth my time"

"I don't wanna date Rachel" I whine, like a little kid who doesn't want to go to school.

"Neither do I, I just want a good romance" she huffs. What the hell?

"Isn't there anything else I could do?"

She shakes her head.

"Please?"

Same response.

"I'll just figure things on my own.

"Percy?" Annabeth called. I whipped my head around, startled. She was watching us both intently with that calculating look on her face.

"We're leaving for camp. Are you joining us?"

"I...um...uh" I stammer. I was so occupied by the thought of cheating on Annabeth to make a relationship with her, my immortal brain forgot to function properly.

"He will join you at camp" Aphrodite said. Annabeth ignored her and looked at me for my reply. Gods, I love her.

To agree or not agree?

"I'll join you at camp" I confirm. Annabeth leaves me without a word and my chest aches with every step she takes away from me. Love is as complex as solving a really tough calculus question; even if you finally finish solving it, you don't know if it will turn out right.

"How will you manage on your own if you can't even handle a simple question like this?" she asked, sympathy in her voice.

My cheeks heated instantly and I imagined my fist wrapping around her pretty little neck. It calmed me for some reason. But I couldn't give in to her demand even if it meant getting some high quality relationship advice. Not to mention that every sane person would think twice about trusting Aphrodite's work. But I need to gain Annabeth's trust and in no way I can't do it myself, now that I'm a god. What is going on inside that smart mind of hers? Is she taking all of this like a math problem? Gods damn it.

"Will you make sure Annabeth doesn't find out about this?" I asked her. She just smiled at me, taking a sip from her goblet of nectar.

"I will do what is necessary" Isn't that very convincing.

"I will convince Annabeth that you love her. What more do you want? Don't let greed get the best of you"

"That's the whole fucking point. She knows I love her. I want her to love me" I said, irritated.

"That's a part of the deal. Do you agree to my terms?" she questioned. I reluctantly nodded my head, hoping for the best.

"When should I um..."

"Come to me? When you need advice for whatever it is. Leave the rest to me" Oh shit.

"Don't fuck it up, okay?" I threatened.

"Here's a tip: It's not cute when you swear. Especially in front of your crush" she said, mocking me. I glared at her and turned to leave, but then a deep voice demanded my attention.

"Perseus Jackson!"

I turned around to find the lord of the forges waiting for me with a strange look on his face.

"Hephaestus" I addressed him.

"I will not forget the favour you did for me back in the Labyrinth" he went on. "Therefore, I would like to return the favour to you. Beware of love, Percy. Just know that the grass isn't greener on the other side, it's greener where you water it."

"I... don't understand what you mean" I stammered, understanding well where this was leading.

"You know what I mean. Beware of love, Percy. My wife included."

For an instance I forgot Aphrodite was his wife and she cheated on him blah blah blah so he must know what he's talking about.

"Ill...um keep that in mind"

Getting to camp was easy. I just had to close my eyes and concentrate on the beach of Long Island. Then when I opened my eyes, I found myself in the desired location and it was...well, nice. The ocean breeze caressed my face gently, making me smile but the smile vanished quickly. How I wish I could have Annabeth right next to me, knowing that she loves me even if I'm a god.

I walked up to camp and saw that all the campers were gathered around the Big House. I jogged up to them and saw the most bizarre sight I have in my short immortal life: Rachel lying on the ground, shrouded in green smoke; Apollo hovering over the Big House taking this all in and Chiron... gods, Chiron. I hope he's okay.

"What's going on?" I asked. I heard Annabeth mutter something about a perfect day or what.

"Oh, today's usual. You became the lord of calm seas and protector of marine life, while Rachel here became the damn Oracle" Annabeth said flatly. What the actual fuck?

"What the..." I was about to swear out loudly but I stopped myself. Swearing isn't cute.

"Percy? You're a god?" Chiron asked me, sadness evident in his brown eyes. I just nodded, too confused to even process what the hell is happening here.

"Now, now. There are some rules for the Oracle here" Apollo said, grabbing out attention. "She can't date, she can't marry. That sort of thing. She is the seer of fate, speaker of prophecies, yada yada yada" he continued. But I wasn't listening.

"She can't date?" I asked, gaining the spotlight once more. Annabeth's sob was not unnoticed by me and I feel terrible for asking this.

"Nope" Apollo confirms. I nodded my head. What the fuck? Is this a part of Aphrodite's plan? How will I secretly date her now? Great. Now if I date her, not only will I be breaking Annabeth's heart, I will also be breaking the Ancient Laws. Damn it.

"I'll be in my cabin" Annabeth said, dismissing herself and I feel extremely guilty. Poor Annabeth. When will I stop hurting her?

"Annabeth-"

She doesn't even turn as she says, "Don't, Percy. I'm done. Goodbye."


	5. CHAPTER 5: ANNABETH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNABETH'S POV (duh)

##  Chapter 5: ANNABETH POV 

I could not stop the tears streaming down my face as I walked towards my cabin. Percy, how could you? I scream in my head. I shove the door open and shut it behind me as I walk towards my bunk. I threw all my notes to the floor, which I spent a great deal of time writing and sorting them and almost smashed Daedalus' laptop in my rage and bitterness. Get a fucking grip, Annabeth! I took a few deep breaths, put my laptop on my desk, and laid in bed. I waited for the tears to start flowing but all I felt was numbness, which is torture. Every part of me aches for Percy but he had the nerve to mention dating Rachel in front of me. The hours stretched on forever and I began to wonder where my cabin mates were but this solitude is better. Better enjoy the little time I have before... No. I refused to think of Percy dating Rachel. I can't believe all those years, fighting beside him, saving his sorry ass, was for nothing but to lose him to some puny damned mortal?

"Why me?" I sobbed into my pillow.

I think a few more hours passed, but every minute felt like eternity to me. My stomach growled for my attention and I realised I was starving. I went into the bathroom and examined myself. I looked...well, bad. My tears left stains and my hair was a mess. Even my stormy grey eyes lacked its fierce, calculating gaze. I washed my face and did my hair to make myself look presentable. I headed out the door into the cool night. Did I miss dinner? I hope not because I could eat a Minotaur in one go.

"Annabeth, dinner was just starting" Malcolm told me when he passed by.

"Oh, thanks. I'm starving" I attempted to smile but I failed miserably. Malcom just smiled and nodded before he left me. I could almost hear Athena lecturing me to get my ass together but I couldn't care less.

I walked up to the Athena table, ignoring the snickers from the Aphrodite table.

"Someone just lost her night time teddy"

"Nerds never stand a chance"

I muted out these comments, afraid they will break my weak barrier of confidence.

"Lay off her" Percy snapped from his table. I was surprised to see him there because wasn't he supposed to be on Olympus? Or in his daddy's underwater palace? Wherever he needs to be because he doesn't deserve to be at camp. All my thoughts were interrupted when Chiron started talking about our bravery in the war, how we defeated and won the Titan War blah blah and the new Oracle. The Oracle. Didn't Apollo say that they can't date? The realisation hit me with pleasure and I think I would have smiled if not for my broken heart. Uh, my thoughts are messed up.

"...and to Perseus, a camper who became a god by saving Olympus. To Perseus!" he said kind of half heartedly and I couldn't blame him. Percy has no idea how many people he has hurt because of his greed. You're no better, I reminded myself. I snorted in disgust and raised my glass for a toast.

Dinner flew by swiftly. Before I knew it, our plates were whisked away by harpies and we started clearing out of the pavilion. I just sat there, watching the stars that gleamed brightly even if it was a terrible day. The pavilion cleared out quickly and I was the only one left except for...Percy. I ignored him and sat there with a blank expression on my face, while he walked towards me and stood there awkwardly.

A few minutes passed and I was getting uncomfortable. I stood up to leave when Percy grabbed my wrist unexpectedly. I tried to pull my hand free but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me go, Percy" I said through gritted teeth, my voice shaky.

"Annabeth I want to talk to you. Please. It's not what you think it is" I turned around, finding his sea green orbs trained on mine. His eyes were pleading and I wanted to take his face in my hands and tell him everything is alright but I can't. My vehemence towards him is greater and I refused to show weakness.

"What is not what I think it is, Percy? You wanting to date Rachel?"

He sighs in frustration and said, "I don't want to date Rachel, gods dammit! Annabeth, Rachel is just a friend, someone who I had time to spend with in the mortal world! I am so sick of your jealousy, Annabeth." He realises what he said, and tries to say," I didn't mean-"

But that is enough for me.

"So you do think that I'm sick. Then why the fuck are you trying to make amends with me? I am so sick of this game" I shout at him.

"Annabeth, why the fuck don't you see that I don't want to date Rachel? Why do I need her when I have you?" He's back to yelling again.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that you have me? It's so damn obvious that you prefer Rachel over me! What are you hiding Percy? What are you hiding?" I demand.

"I'm not hiding shit"

"My dead grandma can lie better than that, Percy" I snorted.

He looks down for a long moment and said, "Yeah, I'm hiding" I raised a brow.

"I can't tell you"

"Then you can't have me"

I turned to leave, but he caught my hand and pulled my towards him, connecting his lips to mine.

"Percy..." I groan.

He pulls away and pressed his forehead onto mine.

"I love you Wise Girl"

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I said before I could stop myself.


	6. CHAPTER 6: PERCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PERCY POV (basically it's the chapter title)

##  Chapter 6: PERCY POV 

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain" she said.

Gods, I love her.

We stood there without our foreheads pressed against each other's and I couldn't believe we were just yelling at each other a few minutes ago. She looked up at me and asked, "What are you thinking about, Percy?"

"The fact that we were just yelling at each other a few moments ago" I said with a smile.

She laughed and said, "Let's sit down, my legs are sore." We sat down, and gazed up at the stars. They were beautiful tonight but that was nothing compared to Annabeth's grace. I wondered if Aphrodite was doing all of this; such perfect timing. Way to go Percy, I could almost hear her saying. I smiled to myself and snaked my arm through Annabeth's waist and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Percy. For yelling at you" she said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. For being an asshole"

"You always were" she teased.

"Hey!"

"Where will you stay?" she asked, a few moments later.

"This is my only home so I'll be here" holding her closer to me.

"Won't you go to your dad's place? Not that I want you to"

"Only if he needs me there. I would like to spend all my time with you if I can" I said, planting a kiss on her nose. She smiled and said nothing.

"You'll stay away from Rachel?" she asked the question I wanted to avoid.

"Sure"

"Percy, don't lie to my face, okay? I really don't appreciate you going off with her-" she began but I cut her off.

"Annabeth, I told you I won't. You got no reason to be jealous. She was just a friend I had in the mortal world"

"Okay. Just promise me you won't" she said, sitting straight and she bore those stormy grey eyes into mine.

"Yeah I promise" I said, already regretting lying to her. I will have to talk to Aphrodite about this whole "secretly dating" thing.

She pecked my cheek and said, "Don't break my trust, Seaweed Brain" and my cheeks flushed. I just nodded.

She laid her head on my shoulder once more and we sat there in comfortable silence.

"Annabeth?" I called. No response. I looked at her and grinned. She was fast asleep, and her features seemed more calm and relaxed than when she was awake.

"Sleep, my beautiful" I whispered in her ear and scooped her up and walked over to her cabin.

The pleasant morning sunlight shined down on me through my cabin's window and I sat up, my head groggy from sleep. I remembered kissing Annabeth last night and taking her back to the Athena cabin. I smiled to myself and thought, Godhood isn't that bad. I went through all my morning routines and walked out my cabin, greeted by a cool sea breeze. I stared out to the ocean and saw...my dad. I quickly jogged over to him and greeted him.

"Hello father"

"Hello Percy. I take it that you are enjoying immortality?"

"Yeah, it's pretty okay" I said. He grinned and said,

"Do you wish to stay here, at camp? You are always welcomed to my kingdom, anytime you like." Wow. Poseidon's realm? Sweet.

"I'll visit you once a week?" I asked because I have no fucking idea how this whole thing works. Poseidon nodded.

"If you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to. See you, Percy" he said, dismissing himself.

I walked towards the dining pavilion and saw that breakfast was just beginning. Good. I'm famished.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain. Miss me?" Annabeth asked from behind. I walked towards her instantly and she gave me a light kiss on my nose.

"Morning Wise Girl"

"Did you take me back to my cabin last night?"

"Um yeah"

"That's sweet" she said and I'm relieved. I half expected her to punch me or something. We headed over to the pavilion, holding hands, and sat down on our respective tables. I really wanted to sit next to her, but I knew better than to break the rules.

Breakfast flew past quickly and Annabeth went over for archery practice, while I stood there watching her. I looked over to the Big House and saw Rachel coming out of the building.

Fuck.

She caught me looking and I quickly stared down. I glanced up briefly and saw her striding towards me in a blouse and her famous ratty, marker-covered jeans. This is bad. Very bad. If Annabeth finds me chatting with her, she will throw a huge fit that will make the Hulk look tame.

"Hey Percy" Rachel said, obviously oblivious that me and Annabeth are dating...sort of.

"Hey. Good to see you" How very unlucky I am to see you.

"Good to see you too. Yesterday was a wild ride, being the Oracle and all." she said with a smile. Oh gods, I totally forgot that she is the Oracle and she had just spilled the next Great Prophecy. I meant to tell Annabeth yesterday but I had forgotten.

"I'm sick of being inside all day so I'm going out for a while. Maybe get a coffee or something" she said.

"Sure. Have fun." She left and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank the gods Annabeth didn't see any of that or she would have killed me, immortal or not.

Annabeth jogged over to me after her lesson was over.

"Hey. I've got a few more lessons too and I don't want to bore you or anything so if you want to like go out or something, you can do that. Just make sure to come back by lunch" she said, breathless.

"You know it's fine"

"I know you want to go. Percy. Just go ahead." I nodded and walked out the camp borders. I strode along the street and decided to try teleporting myself to the city. I closed my eyes and imagined myself in the heart of Manhattan and the familiar sounds of the city filled my ears. I opened my eyes to find myself exactly where I wanted to be. I went out to find a really good coffee shop.

I got into one and spotted Rachel sitting a few seats away sipping an espresso. Shit. Before I could walk away unnoticed, she spotted me.

"Hey, Percy! Come on, join me for a coffee" she said. This is going bad. Is Aphrodite doing this?

"Sure" I said, forcing a smile, because I didn't want to be rude. I sat down opposite to her and tried my best to stay calm. She ordered a coffee for me and honestly, I didn't care.

"So" she began, "What brings you here?"

"I um...came here for coffee" I say nervously.

"Okay. Cool"

"Are you immortal?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah" I replied automatically.

"You've got that aura around you" is all she said.

"You're not surprised?" I asked clearly intrigued that she is perfectly fine with me being a god. That's kind of nice, though.

"Do you want me to be surprised? I'm not surprised 'cause we've been through a lot of crazy shit, right?" she said, and I laugh.

"Yeah we sure did" I said, and I can't deny the fact that I actually enjoyed having coffee with her.


	7. CHAPTER 7: ANNABETH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chap title, it's there.

##  Chapter 7: ANNABETH POV 

Percy, where the fuck are you? I thought furiously, pacing back and forth outside his cabin. He has been gone for 4 fucking hours and it's driving me insane. After what seemed like another 5 hours, he passed through the camp border, at a casual pace and froze when he saw me. I must have looked terrifying. Good.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I growl, moving towards him.

"Um...coffee shop?" he says, uncertain. I'm taken aback by his response, though I'm not sure why. Then it hit me. He was with someone, I was certain of it.

"With whom?"

He paled, but quickly recovered.

"By myself. Jeez Annabeth." he says rolling his eyes.

Of course I'm not convinced.

"Percy, you know that you are a terrible liar, right?"

He doesn't say anything. Instead, he reached over and kissed me and my heart did a cardio workout.

"Why would I be with someone when I have you?" he whispers into my ear. I shudder and try to push him away in a weak attempt. It was very distracting to listen to his honeyed words and I couldn't let myself show weakness; I was a child of Athena.

"Percy..." I whined. He chuckles lightly and pulls away, planting a light kiss on my lips.

"I've got to talk to you Annabeth" he said, his tone suddenly serious.

"While you were...gone yesterday, um, Rachel just predicted the fate of the world" he stammers and I find it awfully cute.

"You mean a prophecy?" He nodded.

"I want to hear it" I said to him.

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"

Silence hung in the air.

"Any idea who are the seven demigods?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll be someone new" I said.

"Well that's one problem" he said. What?

"What's the other one?"

"Uh...you see, I haven't exactly told my mom about the whole god thing so I might have to pay her a visit someday" he said, and I totally forgot about his mom. What will she say? Knowing her, she will just be glad that her son's ass is safe. I don't know about the whole 'god' thing.

"How about today?" I said, surprising myself. I didn't give a fuck anyway, as long as I was with Percy.

He smiled and asked, "You'll come with me?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you" I said, swiftly kissing him before heading to the dining pavilion  
*****************

"You ready?" Percy called out.

"Just a minute" I yelled back. I checked my makeup, and headed out the door. Percy wore an orange camp tee and jeans. No matter what he wore, he looked very attractive.

"Took you long enough" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughs playfully.

We rode a cab to his mom's apartment because I wasn't very thrilled on the 'teleporting' thing. How such travel was possible, I had no clue. Basically it violates all the laws of quantum mechanics and it drove her crazy.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on my thigh.

"I'm just wondering how this whole teleportation works" I said. "It violates the laws of quantum mechanics and..." I trailed off and saw Percy gaping at me wondering what the hell I was talking about.

"What?" I said defensively. He bursts out laughing and I glare at him. It isn't my fault that I'm the smartest one in the room.

"Sorry" he said, trying to keep a straight face. "Science doesn't answer everything you know"

"Yes it does"

"Nope"

"Oh yeah? Tell me Perseus Jackson, what has science not answered?" I challenge him.

"Why you're so stubborn and cute at the same time" he said with a smile and I glare playfully at him.

We finally arrived at his mom's apartment and his ADHD was started to make an impression.

"Hey" I said, taking his hand. "It'll be fine." He smiled briefly and led the way.

"Percy!" his mom exclaimed, the second we rang the doorbell.

"Hey mom" he said, slightly nervous.

"I've been worried sick, Percy! Where were you?" she started fussing over little things and I suddenly felt homesick. I wish my dad was like this too. Or my stepmom.

"Hello Ms. Jackson" I greet her with a smile.

"Annabeth, thank the gods you're safe" she hugged me and asked abruptly, "Are you two dating?"

I couldn't tell who's face was redder, mine or Percy's

"Yeah" he said a little embarrassed. His mom smiled knowingly and invited us inside.

"Paul! Percy's here!" she called out.

He rushes out and is relieved to see Percy.

"Percy! We thought you died!"

"Yeah, nice to me you too" he said sarcastically. I swat his arm and he said "Joke"

They shake hands and we go over to have some snacks.

"So, Percy" Paul asked. "You seem different"

How he seemed to know that, I had no idea. Maybe it was one of his teacher qualities.

"So um" Percy began. "There's something you guys should know"

"I'm listening" Paul said and Sally joins him.

"So after the war, Zeus told me he could grant me any wish I asked for"

"And?" his mom said, sensing something was definitely wrong.

"He made me a god" he said flatly.

Sally seemed frozen in time.

"Mom?" Percy asked.

"Um...yes I'm still here. I was just..."

"Please don't worship me or anything" he begged.

"Are you kidding me?" Paul exclaimed. I looked up startled, expecting his face to be purple with rage but he was grinning like crazy.

"That's really cool, Percy, even if it's a little weird having snacks with a god" he said the word god like he couldn't believe it.

Sally smiled and said, "It sure is. Are you still my boy, Percy? I don't care if you're a god. I just want my son, that's all"

Percy looked like the sky was just lifted from his shoulders. He smiled and Percy and Paul started a conversation while I went to the kitchen to help Sally.

"Hey Annabeth. Could you help me with this?"

"Yeah, sure"

We worked in silence until I couldn't hold my question back anymore.

"Ms. Jackson, are you happy?"

She stopped for a minute and gazed out the window.

"Yes. It is still strange, my Percy being a god. But I'll still love him because he's my son" she said sadly.

"I understand. Well, love is love after all" I said, soothing her.

"Yeah, it sure is" she said, a sad smile on her face.  
*********

We got to camp by evening and I was exhausted. We strode down the hill and it raised my spirits being with Percy. At least one weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"I've got to visit my dad" he said.

"Today?" I asked, a little disappointed. He seemed to notice this and he kissed me.

"I just want this to be over with. I promised him I would visit him once a week."

"Okay. Will you be gone the whole night?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll be back soon" he said, kissing me goodbye and walking towards the beach.


	8. CHAPTER 8: PERCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna say it again but yeah, PERCY POV

##  Chapter 8:PERCY POV 

Getting to my dad's palace was easy.

Dive straight into the sea and let the ocean currents carry me to Poseidon's underwater kingdom. As I was carried by the currents, I realized that this was the first time I've been in the water after I was made immortal. I felt stronger somehow; the water was my element. I was the protector of the sea.

Finally, I saw a light ahead and my spirits lifted up. The palace looked pretty okay for a structure that was used as a battle between two ancient, powerful gods.

I quickly made my way to the throne room. My father sat there, stroking his beard, deep in thought.

"Father!" I called. He jumped a little but immediately relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Ah, Percy. Glad you could stop by" he said.

"You seem worried"

My dad shook his head and smiled. "I am making an important decision, my son. A decision that will affect my realm." What the hell?

"And that is?" I asked, unsure.

He stood up from his throne and paced back and forth. "Every realm has its own king. The sky is ruled by Zeus. The Underworld is ruled by Hades and the seas are ruled by me."

"I have come to a decision, Percy. No king can last forever, not even the gods. That is why-"

"Father!" a voice boomed. Triton burst through the doors of the throne room and knelt at my father's feet. What is his fucking problem? Dad was talking about the fate of his realm blah blah blah and this guy comes in.

"You asked for me father" he said.

"Yes, Triton" his expression was pained, like he didn't want this asshole to come at all.

"My sons" he said, gently. "The throne needs a heir." He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Percy, I want you to be the heir to the throne."

What the fucking hell?

"What?" Triton said, disbelief obvious in his tone. "Father, I am the heir! How can you give the throne to him? This little..."

"Silence!" he bellowed. I'm already sick of this fucking drama.

Triton glared daggers at me and I would have told him, This shit isn't my idea! if not for my father.

"I am the ruler of the seas. Do not forget your place, Triton" my father said, giving him the glare of death. Triton looked like he wanted to cuss me out. Love you too, man I thought unhappily.

"You both may leave now" my dad said. Triton stormed out, the water swirling around him. I turned to leave but I stopped.

"What if I was a mortal?" I asked.

Poseidon smiled sadly and said, "It was nice talking with you, Percy" and he vanished. Great. Fucking great.  
************

I rose from the ocean, and walked along the beach. With the breeze in my hair, I walked on for a little while longer. I froze and saw Rachel, gazing into the horizon. To go or not to go? My body acted before my mind and I walked towards her.

"Hey Rachel"

She looked startled to see me and said "Hi Percy, didn't expect to see you here"

"Neither did I"

Ask her out for coffee tomorrow, a voice spoke in my mind. Ugh, fucking Aphrodite. I wanted to ignore her but she spoke again. Don't you think of ignoring me, young man. Keep your side of the bargain, and I'll keep mine.

Fine. I replied curtly.

"Would you like coffee tomorrow?" I asked willing myself to be confident.

She smiled impossibly wide and said, "Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

"So tomorrow same place, same time?"

She nodded. She got up and said, "Bye Percy. See you tomorrow."

"See you too." I said, not really disgusted I have to spend my time with her. Rachel is a cool person.

I jogged down to the dining pavilion after she left and saw Annabeth waiting for me.

"Percy it's your mom. She wants to talk to you" she said, handing me her phone. What?

"Mom? Is everything alright?" I said immediately.

"I'm fine Percy" she said and I could swear she was rolling her eyes. "Could you come over for dinner next weekend? Be sure to bring Annabeth too."

"Sure" I said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Okay! Don't be late" she said and cut the call.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"She wants us to join her for dinner next week"

"Oh, thank the gods. I thought something was wrong" she said.

"Actually, you should know something." I said unwillingly. She deserves to know.

"Go ahead"

"My dad just told me that I'm the heir to his throne" I said looking at Annabeth for her reaction. She smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

She kissed me and said, "It doesn't matter Seaweed Brain. I will still love you, heir or not." And I was grateful for having somebody like her.


	9. CHAPTER 9: ANNABETH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNABETH POV

##  Chapter 9: ANNABETH 

What the fucking hell. Percy be a god for like, three days and BAM. You're the heir to the throne! Great. I knew Percy could see the sadness in my eyes but I couldn't help it. I told him that it didn't matter but I wondered if it wasn't true. Will I still love him if he was the ruler of the oceans? He'll probably be in his underwater palace, while I'll be here. Alone. Shut it, I chided myself. I lay down on my bunk and willed myself not to overthink. I've learned not to overthink because it'll just confuse you much more than you are. I shook my head to clear all these thoughts and drifted into oblivion.  
************

"Annabeth, I'll be out for a while" Percy told me as I walked over for sword fighting.

"Where will you be?"

"Coffee"

Okay...as far as I know, Percy doesn't drink a lot of coffee and it sounded a little strange but I decided not to pester him.

"Sure, go ahead" I said dismissing him.

After he left, I focused on archery. I took meticulous aim, focusing on the bullseye. I let my arrow fly. It hit just a few centimetres left from the pinhole, but it was a great shot. I smiled in triumph and took out another arrow. It was one of my advantages, being a child of Athena; we loved to learn new stuff and we worked hard for perfection.

"Good shot, Annabeth" Kayla, daughter of Apollo complimented me. I grinned in response and nocked my arrow. Just as I was about to take aim, I noticed Rachel exiting the Big House. I knew I shouldn't be worried, but I couldn't let go of the fact that something was wrong. Very wrong. I decided to take a risk.

"Hey Kayla. Do you mind if I leave early?"

"Sure, no prob" she told.

"I ran back to my cabin, put on a jacket and did my hair as quickly as I could, and ran out the door.

It wasn't that hard following Rachel. She was slow as a slug, maybe because she had loads of time. Well, this is somewhat invading her privacy or some shit, but I honestly didn't give a fuck. She called a cab and got into it and I quickly called one, too.

"Uh...follow that car. My uh, friend is in there" I told to the driver. He nodded and we began the chase.

Rachel took us to the city. She got out and went straight for a coffee shop down the street and I began to wonder if I should have just practiced archery instead of coming here and watching Rachel sip her coffee. I lost interest after she sat inside and ordered something but then I froze. She waved at someone coming towards her and my heart almost stopped.

Percy.

Percy waved at her and they started chit chatting and they burst into laughter. This sight caused my blood to boil. You son of a bitch, I thought.


	10. CHAPTER 10: PERCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, a lot of tragedy follows.

##  Chapter 10: PERCY POV 

We were having a great time. That was until I saw the blonde sanding outside the shop. Oh my fucking gods. Annabeth stood there watching both of us, her face purple with rage. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"I'll be back" I told Rachel and strode outside to meet Annabeth which was a ridiculously bad idea. Rachel looked outside and saw Annabeth. Her eyes flashed with anger. It subsided as quickly as it came and she put on a mask of that don't-care look.

I walked outside, Annabeth watching my every move. Her face morphed into an expression of hurt, disbelief and pain. Pain. It was so obvious in her eyes, I couldn't make myself look into them. I knew it was extremely hard for her to love me because I was a god and I caused her so much pain to her for trusting me.

"Annabeth-" my voice sounded pleading.

"No. Don't, Percy" she said and her voice cracked.

"I can explain" I said to her even though I knew she wouldn't listen.

"Explain what? Explain that you cheated on me? Or the fact that you like Rachel better than me?" her voice is hollow and my heart was heavy with guilt. For letting her down.

"Annabeth, please. It's not what you think it-"

"To hell with what I think! You just took me for some game, Percy. A fucking game. I'm so disgusted with you Percy! Do you know how much I had to convince myself to trust you?" she is back to yelling at me and I don't say anything. I deserve it.

"I knew I should have stayed away from you. Gods never keep their promises. They move on and they don't give a shit about people who were hurt by them!" she continued and I smartly stay quiet.

"What's going on?" Rachel's voice stops Annabeth.

"You...you don't know either, do you? That he was fucking cheating on you and me, whoever comes first" she said but she wasn't angry with Rachel. Of course I knew she hated her, but this was all my fucking fault.

"Percy?" Rachel said.

I turned around and force myself to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Rachel. All this wasn't true" I said and I sounded pathetic. She looked like she wanted to hit a wall. Or my face.

"Why?" she asked and it startled me. I thought she would cuss me out but this one surprised me greatly.

"I had no choice"

"Percy, you've hurt not one soul, but two. Two people who don't deserve you." Annabeth said and my face fell.

"Annabeth, please don't leave. Please" I begged her. I needed her more than anything.

"How the fuck can you say this after what you've done? It's all over. It's done." she said and began to leave.

"Annabeth!" I called and fell to my knees. The guilt, sadness, and pain was too much.

"I'm done too, Percy. Goodbye" Rachel said, leaving, not even bothering to look at me. I felt bad for her. She thought that I really loved her but this was just a price that I had to pay.

Aphrodite.

Fucking Aphrodite.

I got up. I need to see her. Right away. And I'm going to kick her ass.


	11. CHAPTER 11: PERCY/ ANNABETH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains POV's of both characters.

**This chapter contains POV's of both Percy and Annabeth.**

##  Chapter 11: PERCY POV 

"Open the damn door!" I yelled as I knocked on Aphrodite's door. It was easy to find her headquarters on Olympus as it reeked of designer perfume. The door swung open on its own and there sat that bitch, reading a fashion magazine. The nerve.

"Do you mind?" she asked, looking up at me with a bored expression on her face. What the hell? She just ruined my life and asking me whether I mind.

"You little..."

"Now, now. What did I say about swearing?" she scolded me.

"I don't give a fuck about that! You just fucked up my relationship with Annabeth!" I yelled once more but she didn't seem to care.

"It wasn't me" she said, turning her attention back to her magazine.

"Gee, I wonder who did it then" I replied sarcastically.

"Honestly, I didn't want all of this to happen. I did have even more interesting surprises for you but this wasn't my idea"

I'm sick of this bitch.

"Who was it then?" I demanded, expecting no answer.

"Triton" she said, matter-of-factly.

My rage was uncontrollable and all I could see was red. I should have never thought that he would leave me alone. All this happened because I was the heir to the fucking throne.

"Fuck it" I groaned. I'm tired of all this shit. Then an idea sprang to my head and all I could think of was Annabeth.

"What if I...you know, want to be a mortal again?" I asked.

"The gods will be angered." Oh great.

"Do not despair, Percy Jackson. Everything will be fine" she said and I'm supposed to believe that. No fucking way.

"I can't hold onto that. Not again." I said and exited the room.  
*************

ANNABETH POV

I stormed towards my cabin and shut the door as loudly as I could. It's all over. I can't believe I trusted Percy in the first place. I thought maybe all gods weren't jerks but he proved me wrong. I wasn't going to cry. No fucking way that is happening. He doesn't deserve my tears much less me but I couldn't deny the pain. It was so sharp, coursing through my body whenever I thought of Percy. If only he wasn't such a dick. I wish I could forget all of this as if it was a bad dream but I couldn't take the image of Percy sitting and laughing with Rachel out of my head. Rachel. I wasn't mad at her like I thought. Maybe she was hurt worse than I was but I couldn't compare my pain of losing Percy with hers. She was never his. Or so I thought.

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Hello?"

"Annabeth?" Sally's voice startled me. I hadn't expected her to call me. Unless there was a special occasion.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about dinner today! It would be nice if you and Percy could come over!" she chirped happily and I froze. I forgot all about dinner and I felt terrible. How could I say no to Sally? She was like a really nice mom I never had. How could she stand that Percy and I aren't even together anymore?

"Annabeth?" her voice jarred me back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be there. At what time?"

"How about seven?"

"Okay, seven it is" I said and hung up. Shit. What will I do now? I straightened up and went to find Percy.


	12. CHAPTER 12: PERCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PERCY POV. Sorry I disappeared for two weeks. I had midterm exams.:D

# Chapter 12

## PERCY POV

One week.

One week without Annabeth. One week of sorrow, heartache, and guilt. How could I forgive myself?

It's all over. It's done, she had said and she has no idea how much those simple words haunt me. Speaking of which, my week was disastrous.

The first two days was full of crying and moping around. I shut myself from the rest of the world and cried. Just cried. Grover and Chiron came in to visit me but I didn't give a fuck.

It became worse on the third day. I felt numb. Numbness and nothing more. I lost my grip on the world and I just laid in bed, wondering if me and Annabeth could ever be a couple again. Grover bought me something to eat because he knew I was so heartbroken that I wouldn't give a shit if I ate or not.

The fourth day I was sick. Okay, maybe I can't get sick because I'm a fucking god and all, but this was even worse. Like being sick from the inside when you can't even be sick, which doesn't make any sense at all, but it is what it is. I couldn't speak, eat or cry. The numbness was really pissing me off; aka, I couldn't stand it anymore, and I longed for the pain to return. I wanted to weep but I couldn't produce a single tear which is ironic coming from the son of Poseidon. Chiron came into my cabin to give me a pep talk on some shit about heartbreak and whatnot, but I couldn't listen. Chiron was my trainer for five years, and he was a three thousand year old immortal so he must have some 'words of wisdom'. But, I could only picture Annabeth's heartbroken face whenever I closed my eyes.

The fifth day, I was hallucinating. All I could hear was Annabeth's beautiful voice and all I saw was her stormy grey eyes and her lush blonde hair dancing in the breeze.

"For gods' sake, Percy!" Grover finally snapped, when he found out that I was just a perfectly groomed corpse just sitting here dead to the world. I wanted to respond and tell him to fuck off, but I just sighed and went back to bed.

The sixth day, I had a very special guest. I was just wandering here and there in my cabin, when I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it as usual. People need to know when to fuck off. The knocking grew louder and I was getting annoyed by the minute.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled hoarsely and immediately covered my mouth with my hand. Shit, I sound like a sick goat who was just punched in the gut and was burned alive.

"Open the door or I'll have to break the damn thing!" a female voice yelled. Fuck. I sat down on my bunk for a moment to gather myself, taking deep breaths and convincing myself everything is alright. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked me, clearly annoyed. I just shrugged.

"We have to talk. Now" she said and strode inside my cabin.

"Hey, you can't just walk in like that" I said, but my voice sounded lifeless.

"Whoa, you sound like shit. I'll do the talking" she remarked.

I sat down on my bunk and clasped my hands together at my knees and waited for the lecture.

"You're not my type" she said and I jerked my head up. What the fuck?

"And I'm not your type. I don't mean to fuck up things, but I would like to stay as your friend" she added. Wait, is she actually doing this?

"Now, get your ass back up and go and mend things with Annabeth" she said, leaving me alone once again, to my misery.

I laid in bed the whole day, thinking about what Rachel said. I sounded better, thank the gods, but I was still broken. She was right; I need to get my shit together and go apologize to Annabeth. But will I have the courage to face her? I shook away the thought and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Guess what? I didn't have to go and talk to Annabeth. She came to me.

There was a knock on the door today, but it was rather quiet, like they were unwilling to disturb me or something. It wasn't Rachel for one thing; I knew that in my gut. I opened the door, curious, and my heart almost stopped.

"Annabeth" I barely whispered. She just nodded uneasily and took a deep breath, as if she wanted to say something she didn't want to.

"Your mom. She invited us for dinner, remember?" she said, and I stood still as a statue. Why the fuck is all this happening to me?

"You're not going right?" I asked her, without meeting her eyes.

"I am"

"Oh"

"Will you come?" she said, her voice flat. How I wish there was emotion behind it. Hell, I'll even settle for fury. I nodded, not wanting to disappoint her anymore. I am in her debt. I would do anything for her after my fuck up. She stood there, not knowing what to say. Man, this is so damn awkward.

"What time?" I asked.

"Seven"

"Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow"

She nodded and quickly left, mending my broken heart and maybe breaking a little, too.


End file.
